DARP Character Planner/Lílian de Oliveira
Details *Biological: Lílian Adriene de Oliveira *Younger sister of Head of Hit Wizard Department History In a world plagued by horrors beyond one’s imagination, there has to be a continuing state of order. Chaos nor panic can be allowed any kind of leeway without risking the possibility of a disruption in the natural state of order, organization & peace. There is no driving out chaos with anything short of strategic plans executed to the best of mankind’s ability. It’s been proven over and over; for thousands of years, mankind has face many kinds of issues; social, political and economic. The turmoil in each and every occasion has brought forth a wide array of emotions, none the kind. It’s what instability does; create panic, anger, frustration and contempt. And with this negativity coursing through men’s veins, an excessive amount of energy becomes prevalent. And with this excessive amount of dark energy, accidents happen – none of them are the good kind. These impulses caused what is now known as magic. It’s believed that Merlin is the father of all magic, but nobody has come to grips with the colossal possibility that this magic that Merlin brought to Earth was invoked by someone – something – greater. To this day, that’s what the de Oliveira line believes, most likely from direct knowledge, as unproven as that theory may be. They’ve been present among mankind for thousands of years. Their lineage is as old as a millennia, as it’s known that they have ancestors who were wed into royalty, under the flag of the kingdom that is, in modern day, the country of Spain. They’ve likely been around for longer, but unfortunately those records were burned at some point, which some have been led to believe was when the Library of Alexandria burned. Though unlikely to a certain degree, the de Oliveira family has been around for very long, with a lot of facts unknown about them except for the resounding fact that they have always been present among mankind and wizardkind. Though their surname has changed over time, with de Oliveira standing as a gift from the union between the original de Oliveira lineage and their own true bloodline, they know very little of who they once were before that union – keeping in mind, of course, that their records before fleeing to what is modern day Spain. From the moment the de Oliveira family surged, they have held a respectable amount of power. They’ve spawned nobles and royals alike, they’ve spawned mathematical geniuses and scientific geniuses, they’ve spawned the muses for modern day art & literature. As underrated as the de Oliveira family may be, they have always been prominent figures in the history of mankind. The same can be said for their influence in the wizarding worlds. They have birthed monarchs, ministers and presidents alike, not just for one governing body but for many. Their lineage has spread, and descendants of the de Oliveira family cloak the entire world, with all its 195 countries accounted for. The positions they have most dominated, however, are those of the law enforcement squad. While all of them typically strive to hold deep, meaningful, political positions, they are also known to be the carriers of justice wherever they go. They have birthed some of the most powerful aurors there are, and inclusively birthed the wizard that made way for what is modern day Hit Wizards – every wizarding country’s elite group of aurors, tasked with the most dangerous of operatives. Personality Word Bubble } |Text = } }} Page Category:DARP Character Planner